Gemini
'"Gemini" '''is the fortieth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 67th episode overall. It also served as the third of four "Finales." It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 24, 2014. In the episode, the secret behind Gemini is revealed. The Episode ICICLE CREEK Noah shared a room with Grant and Dugood. Edward set it up that way for "sibling bonding," but no one wanted to bond. Grant and Dugood were scared of Noah. Noah had tried to kill both of them. Noah didn't like Grant or Dugood. He thought they were cowards. Emilio's death was the worst event yet in their series of unfortunate events. But Tamara insisted for the sake of keeping the family together, they had to move on. Emilio had already done more for the royal family than anyone ever had. His body was put in an ivory casket and displayed in Icicle Square. Everyone was restless. They had Noah. They had the family. They had the box. They had everything but a permanent home. Fantasyland was virtually gone. There was no castle to go back to. There was no safe haven in Fantasyland. And Castor and Pollux were still on the run. And no one had heard from Sasha's Keepers, Emilio's parents. In the Royal Chamber, Niall and Edward lay in bed mutually thinking of happier things. Niall was thinking of a bright, lovely room with flowers, music, dance. Edward was thinking of a marriage proposal. He didn't want to do it until after Castor and Pollux were dead. A beach wedding would be nice, he thought. Erut Nevda had pristine scenery. An alarm went off. Everyone shot out of bed. It was the Take Cover Alarm. In seconds, the children, Emperor, Lumiukko, Gallifreyan, and Katarina were clambering down into a bunker located deep under Icicle Creek. The Emperor locked the latch behind him. Upstairs, Noah wandered the halls aimlessly. Where was he supposed to go...? THE BUNKER The bunker was dark. Niall lit a few lamps. It was also...cluttered. "I'm glad you're all here." Castor stepped into the light. He held a grenade. "Any of you pull something, I pull the pin. None of you survive." The room was silent. There was movement behind Castor. "There's only one of you," Gallifreyan said in a squeaky voice. Pollux stepped forward. They held weapons. Castor moves his flashlight to shine on a door in the far corner. Behind it, a long passageway. Edward was aghast. "Where..what is that...?" "That," Castor said proudly, "is your father's doing." He pointed at Niall. "Your mother was not a faithful woman. No sir. She had this built so she could come meet her lover." Niall looked confused. "Her lover was...?" "The Emperor of course!" Everyone looked at Edward. "Oh no, not that Emperor," Pollux said with a giggle. Everyone understood. Edward's father and Queen Rose were lovers. Castor and Pollux blindfolded everyone, handcuffed everyone together, and pushed them down the passageway, not stopping until they came out in Fantasyland. SPELL ROOM Men and women were separated. Dugood, Grant, Dmitri, and Edward were locked behind new bars in the purple room. Niall, Sasha, Gall, Katarina, and Tamara were tied around the potion cauldron in the center. Castor watched over the men. Pollux watched over the women. Neither Castor nor Pollux said what they were going to do to everyone, but it was clear no one was getting out alive. Dmitri whispered to the others that the duo were probably going to use the kidnapped Emperor as leverage to get the Gingerbread Empire to accept them as their new leaders. It made sense. Sasha tugged at Pollux's coat when she walked by. "Can I ask you something?" Pollux said nothing. "Okay. You said the Emperor and the Queen were lovers. Did they have a child?" Pollux laughed. "Yeah, yeah they did." Sasha felt her heart beat quicken. "One of us?" Pollux shook her head. "A fifth one." ICICLE CREEK Everyone was gone. In the hallway, a large throw rug had been pulled back revealing a hatch, but the hatch was locked. Did they all go down there? Noah knocked, but no one answered. The Emperor was gone too. The city was in an uproar. They summoned the President of 1GL to sub as Emperor until Edward V was found. Noah wandered around the halls. He ended up in Sasha's room. His heart filled with sadness and dread. And then guilt. He couldn't concentrate. The world was spinning around him. He couldn't see straight. A tremendous weight was bearing down on him. He staggered around the room. And then collapsed. SPELL ROOM Sasha struggled with the bonds. She had to get away. Noah was back in Icicle Creek. He didn't speak last night. He almost killed himself in Storybookland. He was depressed. She had to tell him they weren't siblings. They were only half-siblings. That at least ameliorates the situation. Only just. BUT HEY. Pollux was speaking to Castor in hushed whispers. "Now," she said. Castor and Pollux went to their groups of prisoners. Castor wrenched Grant and the Emperor from his cell. Niall was untied. Grant was tied to a chair. The Emperor and Niall were handcuffed together. "Here's the deal," Castor said, "Your majesty will sign these papers." Castor held up a set of paperwork. The Emperor asked what they were. "They look like H2 Forms," Katarina said, "They transfer power instantly." How does she know that, Gallifreyan wondered. "Exactly," Castor said, "You sign them now. You all go free." "If you don't," Pollux said, "Niall will shoot Grant." "Like hell I will." "If you don't, everyone else dies." Niall swallowed. Sasha pulled at her bonds again. She felt the knot undo ever so slightly. She leaned back. The knot uncoiled again. She lifted her right arm. It slid out. "Sign them." The Emperor lifted the pen. No one would die, he told himself. "Don't," Sasha said. Castor groaned. He turned to yell at her. But she wasn't at the cauldron. She was the door. She gave a curt wave, and then ran. Pollux ran after her. ICICLE CREEK Noah stared up at the ceiling. There was no happiness left. She hated him. He hated himself. His father would hate him. He was't even his father. Nothing made sense. He felt himself getting dizzy again. He pulled himself up from the floor. His hand met something on Sasha's bed. It was soft and silky. Her scarf. It smelled like her. But then the guilt came rushing back. His sins. He pulled on it. It was surprisingly sturdy. He looked up. The ceiling fan was moving ever so slowly. Round and round...round and round. SPELL ROOM Castor pushed the Emperor forward. Sasha fleeing was a huge oversight. Castor wielded his gun at the rest of everyone. Niall felt herself tearing up. Grant cried freely. The Emperor began to sign. "WAIT!" Tamara screamed. The Emperor stopped. Castor glared. He shot at the space above Tamara's head. "Don't do it! They're not who they say they are!" "Tamara!" Dmitri hissed. Tamara didn't stop. She kept going. "They were our friends. Their names aren't Castor and Pollux!" The Emperor refused to touch the pen. Castor shot at the space above Grant's head now. Grant slumped, petrified. Niall cried now. "Their names are Christiana and Xander!" Dmitri cried. "Siblings of the King!" Castor laughed. It was true. Here comes information barf I could, under no circumstances, neatly embed in here. Sorry. In the days when Queen Rose and her husband ruled Fantasyland, they had two royal advisors. They were the siblings of the King. Their names were Christiana and Xander. They were the royal prophets who delivered the famous prophecy: "When the Queen flower dies, her petals' hearts will break and die." The whole thing was fake. The children were never cursed. Christiana and Xander were 15 years younger than the King and Queen. They were the heir apparent to the throne. The Queen was infertile. She would never have children. But then, she miraculously did. TWO were born. Christiana and Xander knew they needed to find new means of ruling the kingdom. They drove the children out by planting a carefully worded prophecy and planned each of the children's murders. Katarina, a family friend, was to kill both Dugood and Niall, originally supposed to be kept together. They paid Sasha's Keepers to murder her. They disappeared, but they assumed she had died. Grant was assumed dead when the ship destined for his home capsized. When Noah was born, they kidnapped him too, told Jonah to kill him, and effectively waited for the right time to strike. When sources said Niall (the heir apparent) was still alive, they formed DAWN, assumed new titles, faked their deaths, and waited some more. And everything that happened since you know. The Emperor didn't know what to do. The truth was horrific. Betrayal at the highest level. The Emperor felt the bottom of the pen...it was rather sharp. Niall held Edward's hand. He acted. He swung the pen at Castor's face. It dug into his cheek. Niall spun around and kneed Castor in the ballsak. Castor did not even budge. He plunged his dagger into Edward's arm. Pollux ran in. She was out of breath. She saw Edward screaming on the ground, Niall standing over him, hysterical. Grant passed out in his chair. Castor hurried over. "Well?" Pollux shook her head. Sasha escaped. ICICLE CREEK Sasha found Noah in her bedroom. His neck was around her scarf. Her scarf was attached to the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan dangled over a kicked-over chair. The chair was stained with blood. The blood was trickling down the floor toward her feet. She ran in at the moment his neck snapped. She never got to say goodbye. SPELL ROOM Castor and Pollux ignored the screaming Edward and Niall. With one child free, everything was in shambles. They needed to do something. Tamara and Dmitri were yelling at them. Were they TRYING to draw attention to themselves? "You can't do this!" Dmitri screamed. "They'll stop you!" "Who?" Castor demanded, "Humor me." They both held up two fingers. "Gemini!" Castor laughed. "What makes you think Gemini will save you?" "Do you even know what Gemini is?" Pollux asked. Tamara sputtered indignantly. Of course she knew. She explained to them. Gemini was a duo avidly loyal to the Queen. Her followers relied on the Gemini to keep her safe. The Gemini provided wisdom. Those who believed in the Gemini subsequently believed in the Queen. It was similar to a God or deity. "Yes, but who IS Gemini?" Pollux pressed. "No one knows," Dmitri said. Castor shook his head. "WE know." He circled the cauldron. "Who supported the Queen and King more than the twin royal prophets?" Tamara stared. "You..." "Gemini's not real, Tamara. You've been in their hands this entire time." They tauntingly held up two fingers. "We are Gemini." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Castor and Pollux reemerged in a coordinated kidnapping of the royal family. Emperor Edward IV, Edward's father, and Queen Rose were revealed to have been involved in a love affair that resulted in Noah's birth, explaining why the Queen would not want to tell her husband about the child. Noah suffered from severe depression when left alone; he committed suicide by hanging himself. Sasha ran into the room at the moment his neck snapped. Castor and Pollux attempted to coerce Emperor Edward to sign H2 forms to transfer power instantly to the twin duo. Sasha escaped bondage and ran back to Icicle Creek to find Noah. Castor and Pollux were revealed to be Christiana and Xander, the siblings of King Stephen of Fantasyland, and the royal prophets who delivered the Wilting Prophecy from the premiere. They faked the prophecy to ensure their own ascension to the throne; they planned the murders of each of the five children but failed at all of them. DAWN was created to overthrow the monarchy and instate themselves as heads of state when they learned some of the children may have survived. Edward sustained a major injury when Castor stabbed him. Gemini was finally revealed to be Castor and Pollux, meaning all of the major characters had placed their faith in the wrong source. References Erut Nevda was referenced as a potential honeymoon spot for Niall and Edward. When the H2 forms were brought out, Katarina instantly knew what they were, foreshadowing her own attempts at power in the first and fourth seasons. Trivia *Gemini's identity was supposed to be revealed way earlier in the season, as the Gemini constellation gains its name from Castor and Pollux in Greek mythology. *Though it isn't stated, it would make sense that Brandon was also kidnapped. Producers forgot about him yet again. *From this episode onward, Castor and Pollux are referred to as Xander and Christiana. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes